


Lady In Red

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Community: spn_kinkmeme, Consensual Possession, Escort Dean, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied escort Sam, Kinktober 2017, Masturbation, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Prompt Fill, discussion of using e-stim but no actual e-stim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: Dean is a high end escort at an agency that caters to a special kind of clientele: non-human creatures.





	Lady In Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maliciouslycreative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciouslycreative/gifts), [AnOddSock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/gifts), [BlueNeutrino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/gifts).



> Inspired by an old prompt at the kink meme, which you can read here if you'd like: https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/92374.html?thread=36638166#t36638166
> 
> Also written for kinktober day 19: prostitution/sex work. 
> 
> Let's assume, for the sake of this story, that Dean has a handler that gets all the nitty gritty details from each individual client so Dean doesn't have to deal with any extra bullshit. This is good and bad for Dean. Yes, they weed out undesirables, but Dean's still left feeling unsure at times.

“I don’t know what I was expecting,” Abaddon - and what the fuck kind of a name was Abaddon anyway - purrs into Dean’s ear, grazing her teeth along the shell of it. “But it wasn’t you, _boy_.”

Dean doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut. Or maybe he’s just too stubborn to shut it. Either way, his mouth has gotten him into scuffles in the past and he wouldn’t be surprised if it kills him one day. In this case though, he can’t help himself.

“This is a high-end escort service. Pictures are easily attainable from my handler. Are you tryin’ to tell me you didn’t take a look at the merchandise before buying? Sorry, honey, but I don’t believe you.” He wraps an arm around her waist, pulling Abaddon closer. “It’s okay to admit you chose me for my looks. I don’t mind.”

Abaddon’s lips are blood red. A terrible, beautiful red. So is her hair and nails. Dean hasn’t touched a client this damn hot in a long time. But she’s terrifying too, although he supposes that comes with the territory. Demons aren’t exactly cute and cuddly but he makes a conscious effort to be open to pleasuring any type of supernatural creature that won’t try to kill him.

“I will possess you, Dean,” Abaddon says, ignoring his comments altogether and getting to the meat of their encounter, eyes dark with what Dean can only call _want_. “I’m going to slip inside and have a grand old time.”

Dean lets go of Abaddon, backing away just slightly so he can watch her closely. “My brother and I know Latin, so if you were toying with the idea of keeping me as your meatsuit, don’t.”

“Oh, lover.” Abaddon pulls Dean into a rough kiss, devouring him. “I’m not that easy to get rid of but, luckily for you, I’ve grown fond of this pretty meatsuit I have - I’m not looking for a replacement. You’re safe.”

Dean narrows his eyes, his body tensing. Demons lie. Despite the background checks his employer can’t weed out _all_ of the liars. Balthazar’s good, but he’s not _that_ good. Well, not without using his angel mojo, he’s not. If Dean were him he might do a bit of mind-reading here and there to get a glimpse of the truth, but Balthazar hasn’t been forthcoming about all his methods of keeping his employees safe.

Despite that… he gets it. He gets demons and other monsters more than he gets people, anyway. And he appreciates the ones that are willing to take their kinks out on sex workers rather than oblivious victims.

“What kind of demon are you?”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Abaddon says, patting Dean’s cheek.

“Fine,” Dean mutters. “Ready to start when you are.”

Abaddon arches one eyebrow. “How do you still have a job working for Balthazar with a tone like that? I thought he only hired adequate workers who don’t have an attitude problem.”

Dean flicks out his tongue and winks at the demon. “Because I have skills he can’t bear to be without.”

Abaddon pushes Dean towards the big king sized bed, sharp nails digging into his chest. “Flat on your back,” she demands. “I want to see your face.”

“Shouldn’t I take my clothes off first?” Dean asks, lips quirking up into a smirk.

Abaddon rolls her eyes. “I guess I can allow that, human. But be quick about it.”

“Yes, ma’am -”

“Mistress or Master,” Abaddon corrects, interrupting him.

Dean snorts as he pulls the form-fitting shirt over his head. “Sorry, _Master_ ,” he says, tone maybe a tad too mocking.

Abaddon scowls at him, saying nothing, but the look on her face makes her warning quite clear: don’t fuck with me.

Goddamn, why does he gotta be like this? He needs to start being nicer to paying customers but there’s something about demons in particular that turns him into a mouthy asshole.

“Sorry,” he says again as he works on his pants, except this time he means it. He doesn’t say sorry often - he should probably work on that. “I forgot to eat breakfast this morning so I’m a little cranky.”

“Do you want me to order something?”

Dean blinks in surprise but shakes it off the best he can. “Nah, I’m a big boy, I can handle the hunger pains til break time.”

Abaddon shrugs. “Your loss.”

Soon Dean’s naked and spreading himself out on the bed, showing off his hole the best that he can. It’d be easier to show off the goods on his hands and knees but she’d insisted on this position. What the demon wants, the demon gets.

Abaddon doesn’t undress herself, which makes Dean squirm a little. Apparently, she’s one of _those_ clients, one who likes the other person to feel exposed and vulnerable.

“Gonna get this show on the road or what? Your time’s tickin’ away.”

“I’m aware. I was simply enjoying the view. And, if necessary, I’ll just buy another hour with you,” Abaddon says, shrugging. She opens her mouth again and black smoke pours out, her vessel crumpling to the floor in a boneless heap as the smoke makes its way towards Dean.

 

* * *

 

 

He’s not sure how much time has passed, but Dean’s legs are spread further apart and he's sucking on his fingers. And he’s not the one controlling the movements.

Abaddon is.

“So, are you fucking my ass with my own fingers? Is that what’s going on here?” he asks as his hands drift downward - but they land on his cock, not his hole.

_The only thing I dislike about my meatsuit is its lack of a dick to play with. Strap-ons are great but sometimes they can’t beat the real thing._

“Fuck, that feels good,” Dean whines as his grip tightens on his cock and Abaddon jacks him fast and unforgiving. “Not that I’m complainin’ or anything but this isn’t nearly as kinky as I was expecting from someone like you.”

_Oh, I’m just getting started._

His free hand pinches his nipples and Dean gasps.

_You should consider getting a few piercings. They’d look breathtaking on you._

“Ah, stop it. You’re gonna make me blush.”

_I’m serious._

His legs are moving again and now he’s off the bed, legs carrying him over to the full-length mirror.

_Look at yourself._

He takes a long hard look at his flushed cheeks, dilated pupils and how wet his cock is. Sees exactly what Abaddon is doing - she’s teasing him, stroking him much slower than before.

_All that skin… it should be decorated with metal and ink._

“Some clients are turned off by that shit otherwise I might be game,” Dean admits. It’s not like he can lie. She’s in his head, hiding is impossible.

 _I can guarantee you that even if you lost clients you’d gain more because you got them._ _And, if not, perhaps I’d be willing to pay the difference._

He grins at himself in the mirror as Abaddon pumps his dick, making his toes curl against the hardwood floor. Dean’s not sure which actions are his and which are hers anymore.

“Not interested. You don’t own me. I’m not your pet. You’re just takin’ me for a ride - nothing more. I don’t do the relationship thing. I’m not the kind of guy you proudly show off to your family.”

Dean rolls his eyes at himself.

_You’re too sensitive. It was only a suggestion._

Abaddon dips a finger into his slit.

_Don't you think you’d look fucking hot with a piercing right here? Right on your cock? I could make you come so easily with a cock piercing, Dean. So easily. Ever try erotic electrostimulation?_

Dean’s breathing is coming out in pants, chest heaving. “F-fuck, yeah. Yeah, I’ve tried it. It was… weird. But I’d do it again for the right price.”

_I’d attach a toy to your piercing. You’d scream so pretty for me. You’d scream and I’d come from those sounds alone -_

Dean cries out and paints the mirror with his come, surprising them both by the unexpected orgasm.

* * *

 

 

“I’ll see you again, Dean,” Abaddon murmurs long after her hour is up. He’d been busy eating her out and lost track of time. He only stops because Sam is pounding on the door and warning him that his next client will be arriving soon and he needs to hurry the fuck up and kick Abaddon out or he is breaking the door down under the assumption that Dean is dead.

“Jesus, calm down, Sammy! I’m fine,” Dean calls, wiping Abaddon’s slick from his mouth. He gives Abaddon a polite smile. Why would she come to Dean? He’s a pain in the ass. There’s other sex workers in this establishment that will gladly do anything Abaddon says without mouthing off. His regulars tend to be the ones who _want_ to be humiliated by a sex worker. “Yeah, yeah.”

“You’ll see.”

And he does. Less than a month later Abaddon returns and Dean’s able to proudly show off the studs in his nipples. “You can’t play with them yet cause they’re not healed - but I got these for you.”

Abaddon hums in appreciation before her gaze lowers to his bare cock, which jerks when she caresses it. “Is my little friend here going to be pierced next?”

“I could maybe be talked into it,” Dean replies, even though they both know what he’s really saying is _yes._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. :)


End file.
